legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 47 - Silver and Blaze vs. Jafar
(Earlier) Sonic: Jafar! Jafar: This is the end for you, Sonic! (Jafar fires beam at Sonic but before it hit Silver blocks it using his psychic abilities) Blaze: Sonic, go! We'll take care of Jafar! Sonic: Thanks! I owe you guys one! (Sonic runs on ahead. Jafar angrily looks at Silver and Blaze) Jafar: You damn meddling animals! Silver: If you want Sonic you'll have to go though us! Jafar: So be it! (Jafar's snake staff glows as he prepares to fight and Silver and Blaze take a fighting stance) (Back to where we left off) Blaze: Get ready Silver! Silver: Right! Jafar: YABA KABUDABURA! HYA! (Fires a beam from his staff) (Silver and Blaze dodge the attack) Blaze: I've got him! (Blaze quickly runs up to Jafar and uses her move Spinning Claw which creates a ring of fires around her hitting Jafar. She prepares to attack while she's close to him but Jafar creates a magic barrier around him and starts flying away. He then stops and just floats there) Jafar ARAMMM KAZZABOOTABASS! (Jafar's Snake Staff is put on fire. He flies toward Silver) TAKE THAT! Silver: Whoa! (Dodges the attack) Jafar: (Flies up then summons skeletons) HAVE AT THEM! (The Skeletons charge at Silver but Silver jumps in the air them slams his hand on the ground causing the Skeletons to freeze up. Then Silver uses his psychokinesis grabs them and he starts throw them at Jafar) Jafar: (Gets hit) UH! GAH!! How dare you!? Silver: Having trouble with two animals, Jafar!? Jafar: (Flies at Blaze) TAKE THAT! (Hits Blaze) Blaze: Agh! (Get's knocked away) Jafar: That's gotta hurt! Silver: Blaze! Are you all right!? Blaze: I'm fine, Silver! Stay focused! (Jafar starts flying away and Blaze gives chase. She jumps in the air and uses her move Fire Claw which makes her slam into Jafar but Jafar's barriers protects him from the attack. Silver runs over and grabs some rocks with his psychokinesis and starts throwing them at Jafar) Jafar: (Took some hits but stops flying and summons more Skeletons) STOP THEM! (Blaze runs at them and uses her Spinning Claw again attacking the Skeletons. Silver grabs more items and then looks at Jafar. He throws the items at him but Jafar suddenly turns into a black and the attacks don't hit him) Silver: He's on the move! Blaze: Follow him! Be ready to attack! (Silver flies after Jafar and when Jafar stops Silver prepares to attack but suddenly Jafar flies right past him) Jafar: OVER HERE! Silver: Get back here! (Silver lands on the ground and runs after him. He jumps to the top of a building seeing Jafar returning to normal he prepares to attack) Jafar: HYA! (Slams his staff on the ground suddenly a out a shockwave that knocks Silver back then starts flying away again) Silver: Grr... This is tough. (Silver looks back at Blaze who finishes off another Skeleton. She then gives chase to Jafar again. She jumps and and uses her Fire Claw again hitting Jafar) Jafar: BLAST! Blaze: Come on Silver! We can do this! Silver: Right! (Jumps and runs over to Blaze) Jafar: (Summons more Skeletons) DON'T HOLD BACK! (Flies off) Blaze: I'll go after Jafar! Silver: Skeletons are mine! Jafar: ARAMMM KAZZABOOTABASS! (Snake Staff goes on fire again. Charges at Blaze) HYA! (Hits her) Blaze: Gah! (Knocked back) Jafar: HA HA! Getting warm!? (Silver slams his hand on the ground causing the enemies to freeze up again. Silver grabs them all again then starts throwing them at Jafar) Jafar: OH! AGH! GAH!! BLAST! Silver: This is it! We can beat him! (Jafar once again before a black ball and flies off. Blaze and Silver give chase. When he stops and turns back to normal he turns to see Blaze who attacks with her Fire Claw again. Jafar prepares to counter attack but he suddenly stops moving and is glowing green) Jafar: What!?! Why can't I move!? Blaze: (Looks at Silver who is using his powers to hold Jafar) Finish him now! Jafar: Release me! Silver: IT'S NO USE! (Pushes Jafar sending him flying crashing into a wall) Jafar: (Slams into a wall) GAAAHH!!!! (Suddenly Jafar starts screaming and turns pitch black with electricity around him. Then Jafar just vanishes) Silver: Did we get him? Blaze: I'm not sure. Silver: I hope we got him. He was a dangerous one, Blaze: The important thing is we gave Sonic the time he need to get up there. Silver: You're right. Now we need to help the others. Blaze: Yes. Let's go. (Silver and Blaze run off to go aid The Freedom Fighters) To be continued... Category:Transcripts Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Side Stories Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:What If Adventures Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius